User talk:Shran/2009 Archive
For older discussions, see my archives here, here, here, here and here. Eavesdropping Hey, can you eavesdrop in irc for a bit? have a quick question for you. — Morder 07:48, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Crap, I forgot all about this. Remind me tomorrow if you don't hear from me. Thanks :) — Morder 10:52, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Seriously Do you really think that low of me? If I was still pursuing removing Alan as an administrator, I would not have waited until we had a clear demonstration of another admin grossly abusing their authority to come up with a policy. I'd have done this months ago, and used it quickly. Shouldn't that tell you something? That I have not been continually, single mindedly pursuing an old vendetta? --OuroborosCobra talk 00:39, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm a cynic, I think low of everybody. :) Nah, it's just that, with all your collecting of evidence and listing of Alan's past "indiscretions," I was just curious as to whether you had some desire to use this proposal to see if you could get Alan de-admined. After all, by your own admittance, you don't like Alan. And you are the one who keeps bringing up the vendetta, referencing things Alan did a year ago or even three years ago. If I had a problem with an administrator and thought he violated a policy here and there, I would probably want him de-sysyoped, too. I just don't see where Alan did anything to deserve that. Unlike any of Alan's past actions, however, Defiant's actions were a clear abuse of admin rights which allowed the door to a de-adminship to be opened. I'm not saying Defiant should be de-admined either – after all, his block was pointless since Alan can just unblock himself (as can any admin) – but it certainly allowed for the re-opening of a de-sysoping proposal and a possibly the opportunity to bring some of Alan's perceived indiscretions back to light. I wasn't saying this was definitely the case with you, I just wanted to be sure. I said at the start of this reply that I was a cynic; that was not a joke, for the most part. We're all human; we all have our grudges, our personal vendettas. I have them, you have them, Alan has them, everyone has them. Many times, these grudges have been brought to this site. I just wanted to make absolutely sure this was not one of those times. --From Andoria with Love 01:49, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Excuse me, but not only was your wording not one of curiosity, but unlike your claim here of "not saying this was definitely the case," your exact wording on the forum leaves no ambiguity. I quote, :"if this proposal goes through, '''I'm sure you will go after Alan' and Defiant may follow suit''" http://memory-alpha.org/en/index.php?title=Forum:Removal_from_adminship&diff=988528&oldid=988523 That is not ambiguous, that is not curiosity, that is not saying "this isn't definitely the case." Your only ambiguity was on Defiant's actions, you stated that you were "sure" as to what I would do. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:56, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed! Poor choice of wording, on my part, eh? Yeah, I was definitely in "tackle mode" there. Hey, I said I was a cynic. Anyway, I didn't mean to make it sound quite so definite, but as I said, I wanted to be sure, and I got pretty much the reaction I was expecting. I just hope you mean it, mate. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:16, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Very poor. In more ways than just the wording. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:25, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Of Spock and Uhura Though I heartily enjoyed the film, I do have a number of pet peeves about it. This is one. Blog after blog, folks are saying how they approve. Saldana and Nimoy have also voiced their approval, saying how good they are for each other. The only thing is: it makes no sense. Vulcans do not have boyfriends/girlfriends. As I understand it, upon entering his first pon farr, a Vulcan man takes a mate for life. No shopping around, no casual sex, no going steady, no string of relationships. It's either unattached or married. Therefore, to me, the relationship makes no sense. They would not be going steady like two humans. What do you think? :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 01:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, quite simply this is not the same Spock that we all know. Alt Spock had a different childhood than his alter-ego and therefore treated his Vulcan heritage differently. Fits perfectly with this new movie...— Morder 01:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::In addition, Spock is half human, and in multiple instances in TOS showed that he could pursue romantic relationships or feelings outside of pon far. Leila Kalomi, Zarabeth, maybe even Droxine. --OuroborosCobra talk 01:08, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Oh. OK. Didn't know about them. From reading the articles though, in all these instances, he was under the influence of some outside force. But, as you say, they do show he can have relationships outside pon farr. Therefore in the A.R., he could indeed be depicted as doing so. Still kinda looks weird though. Brave new ST world! :) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 01:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::For the record, Alt Spock's childhood likely wasn't any different from his childhood in the prime reality. While everything in the movie is still set within an alternate reality, and should therefore be kept separate from the events of the prime reality, things probably didn't change for Spock until after he entered Starfleet Academy. After all, he was supposed to have started serving aboard the Enterprise under Pike in the early 2250s, but didn't start until 2258. So there's probably no difference between prime Spock's life and alt Spock's life until he entered the Academy. As for Spock and Uhura's relationship, it did seem a bit awkward to me, but, as Cobra pointed out, he is half-human. Also, you can tell in the movie that Spock seemed to have some reservations about Uhura getting intimate with him; at least, I could tell that. This changed after Sarek told him that it might be best for him not to try to control his feelings, so the next time we see Spock and Uhura together, he's really into it. The fact that he didn't think he would be back probably played a part in it. I will end by saying one more thing: how do we know Spock hadn't already undergone pon farr with Uhura and taken her as his mate? Huh? Huh? Yeah. Something to think about. :) --From Andoria with Love 09:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Shran your last comment is TOO intriguing...my mind will now explode from such a concept ;) --Italianajt 14:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) I would also like to note, r.e. the transporter room scene, that it is very inappropriate for senior officers to be carrying on in that manner in public...:) – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 21:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::RE: Crimsondawn -- Since Spock had already marooned Kirk on Delta Vega, an act which violated regulations, kissing on a transporter didn't seem all that bad to me. :) As I already said, though, he was quite emotional at the time – he was out to get revenge against Nero, and there was a chance he wouldn't be coming back. As such, I doubt he cared about what was appropriate at the time. :) --From Andoria with Love 22:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Re: Wikipedia Thanks for helping me understand, I wasn't sure if there is any relationship between MA and Wikipedia. I know we can't just copy word for word from there, so I was confused and didn't understand what you meant exactly. Thanks for your help, I'm trying to figure things out around here so I can be a better contributor. DhaliaUnsung 21:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :No problem, glad I could help! :) --From Andoria with Love 22:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Alternate Enterprise's Warp System Questions You know a lot more about this than me. I understand that these are newly designed ships in an alternate reality. OK. But: *How come the engine room looks like a 20th century manufacturing plant with piping and girders (complete with rivets!)? *Where the judgment is the warp core?? – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 21:29, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I don't have an in-universe explanation for you. The real world reasons for using the Van Nuys Budweiser plant as engineering are A.) J.J. wanted to show that Star Trek's future was closer than we could imagine by combining present day technological aspects with "futuristic" technology, and B.) filming at a large, industrial location was cheaper than building a large, futuristic set. One of the main reasons the film only cost around $142 million to produce was J.J.'s determination to use real locations as opposed to building sets or using greenscreen/bluescreen effects. As for the warp core, it was comprised of the matter/anti-matter chambers which were ejected at the end of the film. --From Andoria with Love 21:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) A Budweiser plant? Then I'm suprised Uhura didn't order a Budweiser at the club. More product placement... )– ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 05:06, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Nero's Wife I see you reverted my edit of "a wife" in Nero's sidebar to "unnamed wife" back to "a wife", giving the reason as: "Not unnamed in-universe". Did I miss something? In two viewings I heard no name. The only name she was given, Mandana, comes from Countdown, an' yuh know dat ain't canon. I just thought "Unnamed wife" sounds better than "A wife". – ''Crimsondawn''[[User Talk:Crimsondawn| hears you...]] 05:02, 5 June 2009 (UTC) :Because in-universe she has a name. Unnamed articles are only for the real world such as credits or actor listing. — Morder 05:08, 5 June 2009 (UTC)